The Best Birthday Ever
by Yieun Choi
Summary: Siwon yang sedang shooting drama di Cina merindukan Kibum pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan kejutan dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Apa kejutannya? Bagaimana Siwon melewati hari ulang tahunnya? A Sibum Story, BL, NC-21


**The Best Birthday Ever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CUT!"

Teriakan sang sutradara terdengar saat sebuah adegan romantis berhasil terekam oleh kamera. Senyum puas disunggingkan pria paruh baya itu pada semua kru dan artis yang membintangi drama yang tengah mereka garap.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri shooting malam ini. Semua kru dan artis silahkan beristirahat. Terima kasih telah bekerja keras hari ini." Sang sutradara membungkuk pada semua orang yang berada di lokasi itu. Sejenak matanya menangkap pemandangan sendu salah seorang artisnya yang sedang duduk di sisi jendela.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Shi Yuan?" Sang sutradara tadi menghampiri artis yang dipanggilnya Shi Yuan itu. Yah, dia adalah Choi Siwon. Mengingat mereka sedang berada di Cina maka dari itu orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama mandarinnya, Shi Yuan.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah." Siwon seperti memaksakan senyumnya. Jujur saja ia memang lelah. Tapi pikirannya justru lebih lelah lagi. Sutradara itu menepuk pundaknya, kemudian menyuruhnya beristirahat namun ia tetap tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya, Siwon-ah, jangan bengong, ayo kita kembali ke hotel!" Seru Prince Manager yang kali ini ikut menyertainya ke Cina untuk shooting drama terbaru.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyung. Pemandangan dari sini bagus, aku ingin menikmatinya sebentar lagi. Hanya sepuluh menit setelah itu aku akan turun." Siwon memandang enggan sang manager, kembali memandang ke luar jendela dengan pikiran bercabang.

"Ya, kau merindukan mereka?" Prince Manager yang sudah mengasuh Super Junior sejak 8 tahun yang lalu itu mengerti bahwa anak asuhnya ini sedang ada masalah. Dihampirinya Siwon kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne, mereka di Amerika dan aku di sini. Aku sungguh merindukan mereka, Hyung. Aku merindukan istri dan anakku." Sahut Siwon jujur.

"Kau kira aku tidak merindukan istriku? Kami bahkan belum berbulan madu!" Sahut Prince Manager ketus.

"Baiklah Hyung, sebagai sesama suami yang sedang merindukan istrinya, maukah kau menemaniku minum sebentar?" Tawar Siwon.

"Shireo, sejak kapan kau jadi hobby minum? Kau ingin seperti istrimu itu?" tolak sang manager.

"Huh? Kibummie sudah berhenti minum sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Hyung. Apalagi dia sedang menyusui sekarang." Entah kenapa ketika mengatakan kalimat itu setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan menangis. Malu dengan otot-otot kekarmu ini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel lalu istirahat. Otte?" Prince Manager menarik tangan Siwon untuk bangun dari duduknya. Ia juga mengambil tas besar milik Siwon dan membawanya bersama sang pemilik ke dalam mobil yang segera meluncur ke hotel tempat mereka menginap sebulan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba di hotel sepuluh menit yang lalu. Siwon yang tampak benar-benar lelah itu langsung merogoh kartu yang disimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Ditempelkannya kartu itu pada gagang pintu lalu terbukalah pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Siwon mendapati kamarnya terang benderang walaupun ia belum memasukkan kartunya ke dalam soket elektronik yang berada di samping pintu.

Perlahan langkah kakinya memasuki kamar hotel miliknya. Dilihatnya sebuah kotak besar di atas meja rias. Dibukanya perlahan kotak yang ternyata berisi kue tart berwarna biru muda bertuliskan namanya di sana. Matanya memendar ke seluruh sudut kamar, berusaha menemukan orang yang menaruh kue ini di kamarnya. Sejenak ia melihat tas perlengkapan bayi berwarna biru muda dengan aksen kepala beruang di atas ranjang. Ia juga menemukan botol susu, mainan, dan sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru gelap.

Senyum Siwon mengembang sempurna menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya yang indah. Sayup-sayup didengarnya senandung seseorang yang menurutnya tak terlalu bagus bersautan dengan suara bayi lucu dari dalam kamar mandi. Awalnya ia ingin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu namun urung dilakukannya dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membereskan mainan yang berserakan di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria manis dengan kulit putih dan senyum menawan sedang menggendong seorang bayi lucu berusia hampir tujuh bulan. Siwon menghambur pada keduanya, memeluk erat kedua sosok itu hingga membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Bummie, miss you baby. Miss you too my little prince, Kiwonnie." Siwon mengecup bibir pria yang ternyata adalah Kibum itu dan bayi mereka, Choi Kiwon.

"Baru aku mau memberi kejutan, kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?" desis Kibum tak suka. Ia berencana mengagetkan Siwon saat masuk ke dalam kamar, namun karena Kiwon harus mengganti popoknya jadi Kibum tidak bisa memberinya kejutan.

"Kau datang bersama Kiwonnie saja sudah jadi kejutan bagiku, honey." Siwon mengambil alih bayinya yang sudah sangat gemuk itu. Pipi gembilnya sungguh menggemaskan. Hampir sebulan terpisah dari bayinya yang dikirimnya ke Amerika bersama istrinya ketika ia harus berangkat ke Cina membuatnya banyak kehilangan moment pertumbuhan sang anak. Bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa bayinya sudah bisa duduk sendiri dan merangkak ke sana kemari.

"Aku sengaja datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu, Wonnie. Baiklah ini sudah hampir tiba waktunya, akan aku siapkan kuemu." Kibum beranjak ke meja rias, mengeluarkan kue dengan hiasan boneka Captain America itu kemudian menaruh lilin angka 2 dan 9 di atasnya lalu menghidupkannya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Wonnie Appa, saengil chukka hamnida." Kibum bernyanyi dengan riang diiringi tepuk tangan putranya yang ada dalam pelukan sang ayah. Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, berdoa untuk pertambahan usianya sekarang kemudian hampir meniup lilinnya ketika tangan sang bayi hampir mendekap api yang dibawa ibunya.

"Hei, Kiwonnie tertarik dengan cahaya lilin ya? Mau meniupnya bersama Appa?" Siwon menjauhkan jangkauan tangan sang bayi dari lilin yang hampir didekapnya. Siwon mencontohkan cara meniup lilin pada putranya dan tak lama pipi sang bayi menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut mengikuti sang ayah menirukan gerakan meniup walau tak sedikitpun angin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita tiup bersama, ne? Hana, dul, set, hufffttt…" Siwon meniup lilinnya bersama dengan Kibum dan Kiwon hingga api lilin itu padam. Tangannya mengacak rambut putranya lalu mencium bibir mungilnya gemas melihat kecerdasan sang anak. Sepertinya Kiwon mewarisi kejeniusan ibunya yang terkenal akan IQ tingginya.

"Jja, ini pisaunya, ayo dipotong lalu cicipilah. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuatkanmu kue ulang tahun." Kibum menyerahkan pisau kue pada suaminya yang segera mengambilnya lalu memotong kuenya.

"Ini sungguh enak, Bummie. Kau belajar buat kue dari siapa? Biasanya kau hanya memasakkanku iga bakar resep Kim Eomma." Siwon melahap potongan besar kuenya. Manis, itulah yang dirasakan indera pengecapnya, sama seperti sang pembuat yang juga manis.

"Itu, Saehee yang mengajarkanku. Tidak buruk kan hasilnya? Kau menyukainya Wonnie?" Kibum ikut memotong sedikit kuenya lalu mencicipi hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah aku makan. Gomawo Bummie, saranghae." Siwon berganti melahap bibir Kibum ganas. Melepaskan bayinya di atas ranjang kemudian membawa Kibum dalam ciuman panas.

"Nnnh~, Wonnieehh.." Desah Kibum kala lidah Siwon berhasil membelit lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutnya merasakan manisnya sisa-sisa cream dari kue tart yang tadi dimakannya. Kesepuluh jarinya meremas rambut suaminya yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Dibiarkannya jemari Siwon bergeriliya di antara punggungnya lalu menyusup ke dalam kemeja merah muda yang dikenakannya.

"Ngg… aaah~" Kibum kembali mendesah kala ibu jari Siwon menyentuh ujung nipple kanannya. Sepertinya pasangan suami istri ini mulai lupa diri dan lupa akan keberadaan bayi mungil di antara mereka.

Choi Kiwon yang seakan mengerti kebutuhan biologis kedua orang tuanya itu hanya duduk membelakangi mereka kemudian menutup telinganya dengan handuk kecil miliknya yang disampirkannya di atas kepalanya. Tentunya cara itu tak berhasil mengingat handuk itu tidak menutupi sempurna telinganya, hanya bagian kanan, sedangkan bagian kiri handuk itu berada di depan mata kirinya. Tak tahan, bibirnya mulai terangkat sedikit, hampir menangis, ah tidak, tapi benar-benar menangis.

"Mmmmaaaaaaa~~~ Mmmmaaaaaaa~~~ Huweeeeeee~~" Tangisnya pecah karena tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk melakukan foreplay mereka.

Serentak keduanya menghentikan aksi mesum mereka, ,menoleh kepada putranya yang sudah berguling-guling di atas kasur. Kibum segera menggendong putranya dan menepuk pelan pantat montok bayinya.

"Ssst, maafkan umma ne? Kau haus ya? Pasti mengantuk, ini sayang, makananmu datang." Kibum menyuapkan nipple kirinya pada sang bayi yang langsung disambut dengan raupan rakus.

Siwon terkekeh melihat kelakuan putranya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kiwon mengacaukan acara bercinta mereka, tapi sudah yang kesekian puluh kalinya. Perlahan tangan kekar Siwon mengusap rambut Kiwon dengan sayang sampai bayi itu tertidur lelap dengan posisi berbaring dalam pelukan ibunya dan bibirnya masih meminum asi dari nipple ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membaringkan perlahan bayinya yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dikecupnya bibir mungil berbentuk joker yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah itu lalu diselimutinya sang bayi dengan selimut bermotif panda. Kibum membenarkan letak bantal guling kecil di sisi kiri dan kanan sang bayi kemudian setelahnya beranjak pada Siwon yang sedang memilih pakaian setelah mandi saat Kibum menidurkan bayinya.

"Wonnie, bersiap untuk hadiahmu yang sesungguhnya?" Goda Kibum nakal sambil memeluk sang suami dari belakang. Jemarinya mengusap tetesan air yang turun di dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak sang suami yang kebetulan belum mengenakan bajunya dan hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang.

"Apa maumu, putri salju nakal?" Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, membawa Kibum dalam pelukannya.

"Mauku? Aku mau kau berada di dalamku, membuatku mendesah tak karuan, berteriak frustasi akan kenikmatan yang kau berikan dan emmmphhh…" belum selesai Kibum mengatakan keinginannya, Siwon langsung melahap lagi bibir istrinya yang merah merekah itu.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan tercipta dari bibir semerah darah itu saat lidah Siwon membelit lidah istrinya, menjilati gigi geligi rapi dan langit-langit mulut istrinya yang kini tampak terengah berusaha menghirup sedikit oksigen di sela-sela ciuman panas yang diberikannya. Tangan kekar Siwon membuka paksa kemeja merah muda Kibum kemudian mulai memainkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menjepit nipple kiri istrinya yang baru tadi dihisap oleh bayinya.

"Ummh~ Wonnieh kulum ngaaaah~" pinta kibum di sela ciumannya. Segera Siwon memindahkan ciumannya dari bibir menuju tonjolan mungil yang sudah mencuat sedari tadi di dada bagian kanan istrinya. Sejak melahirkan, tonjolan itu semakin membesar dan sedikit membengkak, mungkin disebabkan kelenjar susu istrinya yang sedang banyak-banyaknya memproduksi asi.

Siwon terkekeh melihat cairan putih menyembur dari nipple kanan Kibum, ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia harus mengganti posisi Kiwon untuk menyusu pada Kibum. Semakin dihisapnya nipple istrinya itu hingga Kibum menggelinjang dan tangannya meremas kedua bahu Siwon. Puas menyusu pada nipple kanan hingga asinya tak keluar lagi, Siwon memindahkan kulumannya pada nipple bagian kiri membuat istrinya menggila dengan aksi hisap, gigit, kulum, plintir yang dilakukannya.

"Aah~ Wonnieh~ Akh!" Kibum mengernyit sakit ketika dua jari panjang Siwon menembus single hole miliknya. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Siwon melepas celana jeans beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan istrinya. Mengingat posisi mereka yang masih berdiri membuat rasanya lebih sakit dari biasanya. Mengetahui Kibum kesakitan, Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menggendong Kibum ke arah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan itu. Kembali dimasukannya jarinya, kali ini empat jari sekaligus, mengoyak lubang sempit itu hingga melebar dan siap menerima kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak tertutup handuk lagi.

Empat jemari Siwon keluar masuk teratur meregangkan saraf-saraf rektum sempit milik Kibum. Kadang ia membuat gerakan menggunting, memutar dan menusuk ujung prostat istrinya. Kulumannya sudah berpindah tempat menuju bagian selatan istrinya yang tak lama kemudian memuntahkan lahar putih dan asin miliknya.

"Aku masuk sekarang, Bummie. Seperti biasa, gigit bahuku atau cakar punggungku jika ini terlalu sakit." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kibum yang hanya merespon dengan anggukan lemah. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras akibat foreplay mereka.

Siwon menyibakkan belahan pantat istrinya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan kejantanannya memasuki sarangnya. Siwon mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, tak ingin istrinya berteriak kesakitan atau malah pingsan. Kibum mencengkeram lengan suaminya erat hingga kukunya menancap ke dalam kulit coklat menggoda itu menahan sakit akibat tubuh bagian bawahnya dibelah oleh benda tumpul berukuran besar dan panjang milik suaminya.

"Errr~ aaaarrgghtt!" Teriak Kibum saat Siwon berhasil merasukinya dalam sekali hentak. Seperti biasanya, hentakan kuat dank eras yang langsung berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Bummieh, selalu nik… oouuh.. maatthh…" Siwon meracau merasakan miliknya dijepit begitu erat oleh lubang Kibum. Perlahan pinggungnya digerakkan, menggoda sang istri yang sudah terlihat gerah menahan nafsunya.

"Ppalli Wonnieeeh~ Aaaah~ cepaat selesaikan atau pengacau kecil akan terbangun lagi! Ughh!" Kibum ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal, ia ingin Siwon segera menyudahi permainan mereka saat melihat tidur putranya yang sedikit gelisah.

"Katamu aku harus mmh~ menikmati hadiahku. Aku ingin menikmatimu semalaman Bummieeh~" Siwon rupanya tak ingin menyudahi permainan mereka. Pinggulnya semakin menghentak keras, sedangkan tubuh di bawahnya hanya mengerang pasrah sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada bayi yang kini tidur tengkurap itu. Takut si bayi akan terbangun seperti malam-malam sebelumnya sebelum klimaks mereka tercapai. Siapapun tahu Choi Kiwon selain mewarisi kejeniusan sang ibu juga mewarisi sifat evil ibunya. Tak heran kenapa bayi Siwon ini lebih dekat dengan pamannya, Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Akh! Wonnie terush di situh akh!" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, kakinya melingkar di pinggang suaminya yang atletis. Siwon yang melihat tatapan mata sayu Kibum yang seakan memohon untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka semakin menghentak kejantannya melesakkannya ke dalam lubang surga istrinya.

"Angghh~ aaaah~ Wonnie aku aaaahhh!" Kibum menjambak rambut Siwon ketika klimaks kedua menghampirinya. Seluruh cairannya tumpah di atas perutnya dan dada Siwon. Tak sampai semenit Siwon menyusul menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Kibum lalu ambruk di atas tubuh istrinya.

"Hahh.. hhh… hhh… Gomawo Bummie, gomawo sudah melengkapi hidupku, gomawo sudah memberikanku anak yang lucu, gomawo telah bersedia memiliki suami sepertiku. Tahun ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku, karena aku sudah jadi seorang suami dan ayah. Doakan aku selalu jadi yang terbaik bagi kalian." Siwon mengecup wajah Kibum yang sudah mulai terlelap lelah, membelai surai kecoklatan milik istrinya.

Perlahan Siwon memindahkan tubuh Kibum ke ruang kosong di samping kiri putranya. Diambilnya handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh putih mulus itu lalu menyelimutinya. Kembali Siwon mengecup lama kening dan bibir istrinya dan beranjak ke samping kanan Kiwon, ikut terlelap bersama keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

"Mimi Ge, kau menghalangi pemandanganku!" Seorang pria imut melayangkan aksi protes pada seorang pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"Aish, kau ini masih kecil, tidak baik melihat pemandangan seperti ini, Mochiku sayang." Bantah sang pria jangkung tadi menyebabkan sang pria imut yang dipanggil Mochi itu sebal.

"Zhoumi-ya, kau juga menghalangi kami berdua. Apa kau yakin sudah merekamnya dengan benar?" Tanya pria berwajah ikan yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae itu.

"Aish, tentu saja Donghae-ah, aku sudah menaruh empat buah kamera di kamar mereka. Siwon yang rada pabbo itu tak akan menemukannya, kecuali istrinya, Kibum. Kita tahu magnae itu sangat jenius, mengalahkan maniac game di sebelahku ini!"

Wow, ternyata kali ini SJ-M sedang berkumpul di kamar sebelah kamar Sibum. Mereka sedang menonton layar tv besar yang berisikan adegan panas Sibum dari kamar sebelah. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghalangi pemandangan Ryeowook dan Henry yang terkenal polos itu. Sedangkan Sungmin tampak tak tertarik dan mulai browsing video-video fanmade tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Pasangan Eunhae sedari tadi berteriak menggila melihat adegan demi adegan yang ditampilkan di layar. Sebentar-sebentar mereka berteriak sebentar lagi sudah memperagakan adegan itu. Tampaknya mereka sedang autis mode on.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Zhoumi dapat dengan mudahnya memasuki kamar Siwon dan menaruh empat buah kamera di sana, jawabannya adalah karena hotel tempat Siwon menginap adalah milik saudaranya. Zhoumi punya hak khusus atas pelayanan kamar di hotel itu. Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan yadong Haehyuk, dan seme mesum MiXian itu. Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Henry? Hanya bisa mendengus kesal tak dapat menikmati tontonan menggairahkan itu. Mereka mengerucutkan bibir dan menghentakkan kaki mereka kesal lalu ikut bergabung bersama Sungmin berselancar di dunia maya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Siwonnie romantiiiissssssss!" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berteriak kala melihat adegan Siwon mencumbu Kibum. Diikuti oleh para seme di sana. Hei, siapapun tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat adegan live dari pasangan yang sudah lama menghilang itu.

"Ya! Hentikan!, bagaimana mungkin kalian menonton adegan hyung dan dongsaeng kalian dengan heboh begitu?" Sungmin geram melihat tingkah laku dongsaengdeulnya yang tergolong mesum itu.

"Hyung, ini seru, kita bisa mempraktekannya nanti!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tahu ini bukan kali pertama adik-adiknya berlaku seperti ini. Mereka sudah pernah merekam adegan live Kangteuk dan Hanchul. Tidak hanya itu, dirinya juga pernah jadi korban kejailan mereka. Pasangan Haehyuk, Zhoumi, Kangin dan Heechul pernah merekam adegan live Kyumin saat bermain di rest room Super Show di Manila. Sungmin hanya kasihan pada Henry dan Ryeowook. Semesum apapun Yesung dan Zhoumi, mereka hanya bermain sendiri, tak tega menyakiti kedua uke bertubuh mungil itu.

"Yaaaahhhh…. Mereka sudah tidur…" Desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibir para penonton kala layar kaca di hadapan mereka menampilkan keluarga harmonis yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Hmmm… target selanjutnya, Hanchul couple, kudengar Heechul Hyung sedang menginap di rumah Hankyung Hyung." Zhoumi mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mengecek email yang dikirim Hankyung padanya. Serentak wajah Haehyuk dan Kyuhyun berubah ceria, sedangkan sang Leader, Sungmin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang melayangkan tendangan kungfu miliknya satu-satu pada sang dongsaeng mesum.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Huwwaaa~ Apa ini? Bukannya melanjutkan ff yang terbengkalai malah buat ff macam ini? Hadeeeh….

Oh ya, author seperti merasa kehilangan gaya menulis. Entah kenapa, author merasa tulisan ini belum ngena banget di hati. Jadi kalau terasa aneh, jangan dirasain, cukup dibaca dan direview. Author juga kehilangan semangat buat ff berchapter. Dulu susah sekali buat OS, sekarang ga diminta suka ada ide mendadak untuk OS, tapi kalo disuruh ngelanjutin chapter berpikir ribuan kali untuk ngelanjutin dan harus nyari wangsit di bawah pohon. -_-" Jadi yang minta kelanjutan ff berchapter punya author maaf banget belum bisa dipenuhin.

Akhir kata, Happy Birthday Siwonnie ^^

Langgeng sama Bummie ya? Jangan pecicilan di atas panggung, grepe-grepe member lain. Jangan suka alay juga. Jangan galau terus sama ngemodus di weibo. Okeehh?


End file.
